


ghosts that we knew

by Over_the_Love204



Series: maybe i'm a different breed [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awful DADA Professors, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Death Eaters, Department of Mysteries, Drama, F/M, Family, Fifth Year, Friendship, Gen, Owls, Patronuses (Patronii?), Suspense, The Order, the DA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_the_Love204/pseuds/Over_the_Love204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "The Black Parade." Damon and Katherine are at odds, Umbridge comes to Hogwarts, and the OWLS are upon us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ghosts that we knew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. I do not own any borrowed movie/book quotes.
> 
> Part 5:

The summer before Fifth Year was tense. The outside world was convinced that Harry Potter was a liar and clinically insane, while his friends knew him to be perfectly fine. Stefan Salvatore, while not a close friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, knew that the teen would not make up something as vital as Voldemort coming back to the land of the living.

Not all were quite as certain as the Gryffindor though.

However, the summer before Fifth Year was tense for other reasons. One of which being OWLS – the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Your results told you what NEWT classes you would take, which would determine what career you could have once you graduated Hogwarts. Here, Stefan ran into a dilemma.

Giuseppe Salvatore was furious when Damon had forgone the family business – Damon, who had gone directly from Hogwarts to Auror training and had finally become an official Auror. Giuseppe was dead set on Stefan following him into his business, and hoped to groom Stefan to be ready to manage the long chain of banks that Giuseppe owned. There was only one problem – Stefan was most definitely not interested in banking. At all.

Whenever Stefan broached the subject with his father, Giuseppe would start to argue and so Stefan would back down to avoid any fights.

Victoire Salvatore was proud of Damon's decision – having an Auror in the family made her happy, though she'd have liked it if he had chosen to work for his father. She wanted Stefan to aim high as well – if up to her, Victoire would have Stefan either take up their father's bank chains, or join the Ministry in something high ranking.

Stefan didn't want to do any of these things. The fourteen year old (fifteen in November) boy did not want to work in the Muggle world, not after having been immersed in the Wizarding world for so long, nor did he fancy working in the stuffy Ministry, with people like Dolores Umbridge there. She was a bureaucrat who served as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic under Minister Cornelius Fudge. Damon described her as a short, squat woman resembling a large pale toad. He said she has a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck. She was always wearing pink, Damon told Stefan once, and that she was the most annoying witch he'd ever met. Damon and Umbridge had practically been mortal enemies since the older Salvatore had started as an Auror.

And really, Stefan was of the opinion that Ministry was corrupt anyway. Once it had come out that Sirius Black was innocent and had been put away without a trial, the younger Salvatore brother had lost what little respect for their government that he'd had.

So. He most definitely didn't want a job in the Ministry. Even in the Auror office, which Damon insistently told Stefan that he should join after he graduated.

(He kind of wanted to be a professor or a healer, but he was most certainly not telling Damon or his parents that right now. Maybe when he finished all the required training and had started the position.)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon Salvatore flooed to work one day in July of 1995 with a deep feeling of foreboding. The ladies' man had a feeling of dread in his stomach and it wasn't until he got into the Auror offices that he found out why.

"Potter's trial in this morning, did you hear?" Dawlish asked Proudfout.

Then Damon remembered he was going to the trial to help Sirius not make any stupid decisions during the procession.

"Damn it," He muttered, and spun right around and out of the offices. He walked quickly to the lifts and went down to the courtrooms.

He passed Lucius Malfoy on his way there, and the older wizard lifted an eyebrow disdainfully at Damon. "Salvatore. Why the . . . hurry this morning?"

Damon sneered and restrained himself from punching Malfoy Senior out. He knew that this was the man that had cursed his little brother a year ago at the Quidditch World Cup, but Damon had no way to prove him to be guilty.

"Don't have to explain myself to you, Malfoy," Damon said breezily, "But shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"I'm waiting for Minister Fudge. He's in there for the Potter boy's trial. I heard his godfather was very distraught," Malfoy sneered.

Damon forced himself to go on and enter the courtroom, leaving Malfoy alone in the hall. The twenty year old wizard located his friend and Auror partner, Sirius Black, and quickly took his seat next to him. A moment later, the trial started.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That woman gets on my last nerve every time I see her toady face," Damon growled, and next to him, Sirius made a noise of agreement. Harry followed behind them, a bit of a bounce in his step, obviously relieved that he wasn't to be expelled.

"I also can't believe that they had him have a trial for fending off Dementors," Damon scoffed.

"Well, I think they're just looking for excuses to expel him at this point," Sirius muttered quietly into Damon's ear, and the latter nodded briskly. The Ministry felt threatened about Harry's claim that Voldemort was back, in addition to not believing him at all.

"Have there been any obvious attacks recently?" Sirius asked. "I haven't been to the office."

"I haven't either, so I don't know. Are you coming back in later today?" Damon's eyes cut back to Harry, who was intensely interested in his godfather and Damon's conversation.

"No, Harry and I are going to meet up with the rest of the Weasley's and go to Diagon Alley," Sirius said and then leant in his closer, breathing into Damon's ear, "There's a meeting tonight. Can you get away?"

They were outside of the Ministry now, where Damon was walking with Sirius and Harry a bit of a distance before he planned to go back into work.

"Yes," Damon said just as quietly. "I haven't told my mother anything about the Order. She was neutral in the war last time, and I don't want to risk attempting to recruit her."

"Have you said anything to your brother?"

"Not precisely. He'll want to be included, I think."

"The more the merrier," Sirius said dryly.

"Not if it costs him his life," Damon deadpanned.

"A war's coming," Sirius warned, "Would you rather have your little brother on the wrong side?"

Harry perked up, obviously listening in now.

Damon cut his eyes back to the teen. "What do you mean? Can we talk about this later?"

"The Petrova's have Death Eater connections," Sirius said so quietly that Damon thought he must have misunderstood.

"What?"

"You heard me, and I know how close you and your brother are to them. Just . . . keep an eye on your brother and yours and his girlfriends." Sirius gave Damon a parting glance before putting his hand on Harry's shoulder to side-along Apparate with him. They were gone a second later, leaving Damon blinking in their absence.

Katherine or Elena Death Eaters? Their parents, Death Eaters? It was such an odd thought, that Damon could scarcely imagine it. But though Sirius was stubborn and hard headed, he was not a liar and wouldn't have told Damon if he hadn't known something.

"He said Death Eater connections, not that they were Death Eaters," Damon muttered quietly. He shook his head to clear it and walked quickly back to the Ministry. In the Atrium, he ran straight into Dolores Umbridge.

"Hem, hem." She narrowed her eyes up at Damon, and the man blinked back at her.

"Yes, Umbridge?"

"That's Senior Undersecretary Umbridge to you, Auror Mister Salvatore."

"I apologize," Damon said sardonically, "for my mistake."

"I'm not sure I like your tone, Mister Salvatore," Umbridge said cheerfully. "Would you care to correct it?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and his hand automatically reached for his smooth black wand in his robe pockets. "No, I don't think I do, Senior Undersecretary Umbridge. If you don't mind, I have to get to my office now."

"Hem, hem," She cleared her throat again.

"Yes?" Damon growled.

"I rather think you had better watch your step, Mister Salvatore, and show some respect to your betters and authorities. It would not due for you to insult the wrong person at an inopportune time," The witch then excused herself and walked off, leaving Damon steaming in the Atrium.

"That bitch," Damon growled, startling Arthur Weasley as he was walking into work.

"Excuse me, Damon?" The red headed man asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Not you, Arthur," Damon waved dismissively, "That Umbridge bitch was getting on my nerves again. I've got to get to the office, see you at the thing tonight." He briskly walked away from his fellow Order of the Phoenix member to the Auror Offices once more.

When he walked into the Auror offices, Gawain Robards glared at him. "Salvatore!" He barked, "You're late!"

"Sorry Robards," Damon muttered. His mind had quickly moved on from the scene with Umbridge to his conversation with Sirius again. The Petrova's with Death Eater connections? What did that even mean?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 1st, 1995

The start of term feast was noisy as usual, and Stefan's friends were chattering on, happy that they were once again at Hogwarts. Harry kept shooting Stefan and Elena what he must have thought were discreet glances, but what Stefan saw as obvious stares. He raised an eyebrow at the other green eyed boy, and Harry looked back down to his plate.

"What's that all about?" Elena whispered into Stefan's ear and the wizard shuddered at the feel of her lips next to his skin.

"I-I don't know," Stefan muttered and reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Where's Hagrid?" Elena asked as she looked up at the teachers' table. Stefan shrugged as he took a sip and his eyes searched the teachers' table and landed on a witch that could only be one person. Stefan spit out his drink, shocked, into the Lexi's face, who sat across from him.

The blond girl gasped, "What the hell was that for?"

"That's Dolores Umbridge," Stefan said aloud.

"Who?" Lexi spluttered. Neville helped her mop up the liquid, and shot Stefan a disgruntled and irritated look on his new girlfriend's behalf.

"She was at my hearing," Harry said, "She works for Fudge. I also heard your brother telling Sirius how much he hated her."

"Did you hear why?"

"No," Harry said, puzzled. "He never specified why hated her guts."

"On his first day as an Auror, Umbridge tried to get Damon fired," Stefan shared quietly. "They've been at war ever since."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "If she works at the Ministry, what is she doing at Hogwarts?"

Neville suggested, "What with everything that's been in the Prophet recently, Fudge probably wants someone here to keep an eye on Dumbledore and Harry." He shot an apologetic look towards the scarred teen, "No offense or anything meant, Harry."

"None taken," Harry said quickly.

Dumbledore began his Opening Speech.

"As usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked-"

A delicate throating clearing startled the students.

"Hem, hem."

Umbridge was standing, though she was so short that it appeared that she was still seated.

"What's she on about?" Ron asked quietly, "Interrupting Dumbledore like that?"

Dumbledore introduced Umbridge and let her speak, and she started, "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" She beamed at the students, and Stefan and Neville exchanged glances.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends."

"Not likely," The Weasley twins chorused quietly, their faces matching in their evident distaste for the woman already. Umbridge's face lost its cheery smile and she continued.

"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called into the noble profession of teaching," Umbridge bowed to the other staff members, though none bowed back.

"Hem, hem. Every headmaster and mistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering.

"A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation must therefore be in place to allow the community, and most importantly yourselves, from falling backwards into cycles of ignorance and blind observance of the offending legislation. There are many levels of bureaucracy that must be overturned to both return to and sustain this historic institution's superb standards for both education and the embodiment of our very own culture."

Stefan took a quick look around the Great Hall and noticed many of the students were nodding off. Hermione though, she was paying strict attention, and her lips kept thinning the longer Umbridge continued to talk.

"Of both of these changes can and should be made, there is no harm in curtailing when sight of the bigger picture is not lost. But rest assured that it will not, for those in charge of the system must be trusted with the foresight to make the changes that are for the better, and in the common interests of everything they involve. And we should not shy away, or avoid change for the sake of keeping old traditions alive that perhaps should not be, because some changes will be for the better, while others, in the fullness of time will be recognized as errors of judgment."

More and more students began to drop off into sleep and while Stefan couldn't blame them, he himself found himself listening to speech with as much attention as Dumbledore was. The elderly wizard appeared to be enraptured by the speech, but Stefan wondered if he was faking it. Dumbledore was a tricky man to read to adults, and the teenager found that it was nearly impossible to understand him.

"Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited. Thank you." She stepped away from the podium, and there was a spattering of applause, of which Stefan didn't join.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That was very illuminating," Dumbledore said.

"Illuminating?" Ron repeated, his tone of voice incredulous.

Stefan asked, "What was Umbridge saying, Hermione?"

Harry and all of their other friends looked eagerly towards Hermione, hoping for an explanation.

Hermione pursed her lips in a show of distress. "It means the Ministry's interfering with Hogwarts," She said grimly.

Stefan licked lips, nervous. This year was probably going to suck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gryffindors were cold to Harry that evening, and a fight almost broke out between three of them – Harry, Ron, and Seamus Finnegan.

"So, you were right."

The voice startled Neville so bad he jumped and turned around. Stefan stood on the other side of Neville's bed.

"Guess I was," Neville said, and then added, "Not that I wanted to be, or anything."

"I can't believe Seamus believes what the Prophet's saying," Stefan sat on Neville's bed.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that Seamus, Harry, and Ron didn't starting dueling in here," Neville said nervously. None of the other boys were in the dorms now, all in the Common Room or dawdling in the corridors.

"I'm going to write to Damon," Stefan said suddenly, making Neville twitch. At least I didn't jump, Neville thought to himself.

"Yeah? Are you going to ask him how to deal with Umbridge on a frequent basis?" Neville asked, only half kidding.

Stefan laughed shortly. "I'm going to ask if he knows anything about what's going on in the Ministry – if he knows what they're planning on doing in Hogwarts."

"How would Damon know any of that?" Neville asked.

"He's Damon," Stefan said wryly, "and what he doesn't know, he's incredibly sneaky about finding out."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon was at work and filling out a report when a Hogwarts' school owl swooped in and landed on his desk.

"Hello there," Damon murmured to it and unattached the letter. He looked around and found a bit of toast he'd not eaten and fed it to the brown barn owl. It fluffed up its wings and ate the toast slowly.

Damon opened the letter and started to read:

Damon, 

It's only the third day of term and I'm about to go up the wall. Hagrid's still gone, who is nice and has offered rock cakes (which you'll eat at your own risk) but class is much safer with Professor Grubbly-plank there instead. He's being missed by some of my friends though, so I hope he comes back soon. 

Harry Potter's getting a lot of backlash from the Prophet writing about him (though I imagine you know all about that, since you're best friends with his godfather. When did that happen, by the way?). 

Lexi and Neville are "going steady" now, and I don't believe I've ever seen Neville or Lexi in such bright spirits. Elena and I are a couple too, I think. She sends mixed signals sometimes though, so it's hard to be clear on some days. 

Caroline and Bonnie are good; Caroline's trying to get Tyler Lockwood the Slytherin to notice her and ask her out for the next Hogsmeade trip. I (and every one of our friends) think that she's crazy; she's a Hufflepuff, and Tyler Lockwood is a vicious jerk who bullies everyone around with Malfoy.

However, not all of that was the reason I wrote you. Dolores Umbridge is our new DADA professor. She made a speech at the Opening Feast about "progress for progress's sake" or something. Hermione says it means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. 

She's [Umbridge] has already banned any practical part of DADA – everything is reading and writing and theoretical. Not ideal at all. Harry got thrown into detention on the first day, and he's got it for at least a week, I'm not really sure.

What do you think about the Ministry putting Umbridge into Hogwarts? How should I deal with her? She's already noticed that I'm your brother, and I've gotten the evil eye from her for a couple of pointed comments.

From, Stefan

Damon put the letter down carefully and looked up to see that the owl was staring at him piercingly.

"Are you supposed to stay to wait for a reply?" Damon asked it. The owl hooted before snatching up the rest of his toast and flying off.

"Thought not," Damon said and looked down to see that his hand had partially crumpled his brother's letter.

"Salvatore, what's got your panties in a bunch over there?" Dawlish asked as he lumbered over.

Damon flashed him a false smile. "My brother's having girl problems. I keep telling him to play it smooth, but . . . youth today. They never listen."

"Got that right, you do," Dawlish said before moving on.

"What's really the matter?"

Damon turned his head to see Sirius leaning on the wall next to Damon's desk.

"Some stuff at school. Has Harry written you?"

"Yeah. Kind of vague like, though," Sirius frowned, "It's not really like him, actually."

"Let's go get lunch," Damon said, "The owl took my late breakfast and it's near noon now. I'll fill you in."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan hurried through the corridors, his school books heavy in his arms. Most of the students were already in class, but there were a few stragglers like Stefan hastening to not be late. His foot caught on something and the young wizard's books went flying and he was spread-eagled on the cold stone floors. Stefan heard the cackling and sneering voice belonging to Malfoy and he quickly raised up to collect his things.

"Why the rush, Salvatore?" Malfoy asked and Goyle planted one of his feet on Stefan's back, shoving the green eyed boy back down.

"Get your goon off of me, Malfoy and talk to my face," He said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think I will," Malfoy's voice was contemplative. Stefan twisted on the ground and Goyle lost his balance, falling back into the wall. There was a sharp crack as his skull bounced off the stone.

Malfoy's face turned into a sneer as he pulled his wand out. "You'll pay for that, half-blood."

Crabbe pointed his wand at Stefan as well, and Stefan quickly stood and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus." Crabbe fell to the ground next go Goyle and Malfoy shot a jinx at Stefan's face.

He ducked and dove for Malfoy's legs, knocking the blond boy over and they both went sprawling on the ground. Malfoy opened his mouth to curse Stefan, but the Gryffindor punched him in the nose, making blood spurt.

"Hem, hem."

Stefan and Malfoy looked to see Umbridge standing in the hall, an unpleasant look sitting on her pink face.

"Professor," Malfoy said, "Salvatore just attacked me and my friends. Look!" He pointed at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mr. Salvatore, you have detention with me for the entire week. Mr. Malfoy, get yourself and your friends to the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey."

"But, Professor – " Stefan's eyes widened, "He attacked me first! I was on my way to class –"

"Do not," Umbridge's voice was clear and sharp as she looked at Stefan through narrowed eyes, "tell lies to me, Mr. Salvatore. Get to class."

Stefan stood up and gathered his things and walked to class, steaming.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After DADA, Stefan had seen entirely too much of Umbridge for one day, and told that to Neville and Elena and Lexi.

"Well, you don't have to see her until to tomorrow," Elena placated. She gave him a half smile and adjusted her books in her arms.

"No, I have detention with her," Stefan muttered quietly.

"What happened?" Neville asked. Lexi was holding one of his hands, and Neville had finally stopped blushing every time she did so.

"Malfoy stopped me in the hallway on the way to DADA and started a fight. Of course, Umbridge comes up right when I'm defending myself," Stefan explained.

"That sucks," Lexi said, and pulled Neville's sleeve, "But we'll see you later, okay? Find us all after your detention is over." Neville looked at Stefan helplessly as his girlfriend dragged him off towards Gryffindor Tower. Elena walked Stefan to Umbridge's office and leant up to his kiss him good-bye.

"See you later," Elena said into the kiss, and then quickly walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Stefan turned back and walked into Umbridge's office, knocking quietly. The room was filled with pink, top to bottom. There were also pictures upon pictures of kittens which meowed at him plaintively. Umbridge's desk sat in the center of the room, and the woman herself was sitting in a high backed pink cushioned chair. She motioned towards the stool sitting in front of her desk.

"Mr. Salvatore, take a seat. You'll be doing lines."

Stefan said and took out one of his quills.

"Oh, you will not be needing that, you will be using one of my own." Umbridge's smile was savage.

Stefan put the quill away and took the one she handed him. "You do not need any ink for this quill, Mr. Salvatore."

"It's like a muggle fountain pen then?" Stefan asked.

Umbridge's face turned sour at the mention of muggles. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Now then," She said, "You'll be writing 'I must not commit violence.'"

"How many times?"

"Just start writing, Mr. Salvatore. I'll tell you when to stop."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan, 

Do not provoke Umbridge, and I mean it. I do it because there's not really anything she can do to me, but you're a student and she's a professor. Do as she says and be respectful, okay? I know it'll be hard, but just do it.

The Ministry's trying to get Dumbledore out of the school – Fudge feels threatened by him, the idiot. They all think Dumbledore's barmy. 

I'm glad Hagrid's gone; honestly, the man has horrible tastes in pets. Did you hear about the acromantulas in the Forest? Ick. 

Sirius didn't know that Harry's had detention with Umbridge. Has anyone else?

And Sirius and I are good friends, I'll have you know. We're Auror partners and I did get the information to get him acquitted. 

Congrats to Nev and Lexi, and to you and 'Lena. 

I'm going to reiterate; don't get on Umbridge's bad side, Stef. 

From, Damon

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's really looking bad," Neville observed Stefan's right hand, which was swelled and bloody. "It's definitely going to scar, but I think I know a herb that will help with the pain."

The two boys were sitting in the Fifth Year dorms on Stefan's bed. Stefan's face was scrunched up in obvious pain, and his right hand was cradled in his arms.

"Here you go," Neville muttered, and spread the paste like substance onto the wound. I MUST NOT COMMIT VIOLENCE stood out in bold, nasty red print in to lines on the back of Stefan's hand.

"Two permanent scars now," Stefan murmured quietly to himself.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Nothing."

They heard a noise and then Harry was in the room with them. His eyes zeroed in on Stefan's hand and then they flicked up to Stefan's face.

"What does yours say?" He finally asked, quietly. Harry made a fist and lifted it, showing Stefan the print on Harry's hand: I MUST NOT TELL LIES.

Stefan quietly told him what his said, and Harry's face turned to a scowl.

"She can't get away with this," Neville said, looking between his two friends.

But she had.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon,

You probably already know, but Umbridge is the "Hogwarts High Inquisitor." She's put in all these rules that she calls "Educational Decrees" that restrict any kind of freedom we had here. Umbridge has disbanded all organized events for students, but Katie Bell got permission to reform the Quidditch team. 

Umbridge sacked Trelawney and Dumbledore hired a centaur called Firenze to teach Divination. 

Also, because Umbridge is an awful teacher, Harry made the DA – he's been teaching everyone how to defend themselves. We practice the spells we learn in DADA, and several new ones that I've never even heard of. 

Elena, Neville, Lexi, and I are in the DA, along with Caroline and Bonnie.

From Stefan

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine Petrova was an opportunist and a Slytherin to the bone. She was sly and manipulative, but most of all, Katherine was a survivor. When she heard that the dark wizard Voldemort was back, she did not scoff like the others around her, but kept her ears to ground to hear more.

Katherine heard quite a lot.

Voldemort was getting more powerful, she was certain, and gaining more followers. Katherine was at her parents' home for the weekend when Lucius Malfoy came to speak to her parents. Though not that unusual as they were purebloods and high in wizarding society, the visit was unexpected.

Her parents were most definitely surprised to see him, and ushered Katherine out of the room, saying that they had an urgent business meeting.

Katherine wasn't stupid. She knew that Malfoy had been a convicted Death Eater in the last war, but had got off claiming the Imperious Curse had been placed on him and his wife, Narcissa. Katherine also knew that however hard her parents tried to hide it, they had in fact gone to Durmstrang and learnt Dark Arts with the rest of them, and had supported Voldemort, even if they hadn't been Death Eaters themselves.

She learnt this from letters and a few dark artifacts she found in her parents' 'hidden' room beneath the library. (Katherine wondered if her parents thought that their children were senseless and mindless drones that believed everything they said.)

In any case, Katherine waited until Lucius Malfoy was out of the meeting with her parents to speak to the man. He was walking leisurely out of the Apparition wards when Katherine melted from the shadows.

"Mr. Malfoy," Katherine drawled coyly, "I've know some interesting things about you."

The corner of Malfoy's mouth curled up. "Oh, Miss Petrova? And what do you think you know about me?"

"I know that you were in there trying to recruit my parents back to the Cause. Or if not to be Death Eaters, certainly to help support the Dark Lord again."

Lucius Malfoy paused, and half turned to Katherine. "And what are going to do with your information, Miss Petrova?"

Katherine smirked. "Nothing. If you're planning on bringing me into the Dark Lord's fold."

"You want to be a Death Eater?" Malfoy drawled.

"Yes," Katherine said firmly and there was no hesitation in her voice. "I would be a damn good Death Eater. And very good at . . . seducing the enemy to our side."

"You'd use your womanly wiles to deceive wizards to join to the Dark Lord?"

"I'll do better than just that. I'll get Damon Salvatore to join us, and he's in the Order of the Phoenix."

Lucius Malfoy allowed himself a small, victorious smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so today, I'm going to teach you how to conjure a Patronus," Harry told the large group of students.

Stefan stood in between Neville and Elena, and watched with wide eyes as Harry demonstrated his Patronus, a blue misty stag. He talked about the theory for a moment, and explained the charm and how to conjure it.

"Okay? Try it on your own, and I'll come around to help anyone who needs it," Harry said and everyone started to practice immediately.

"A happy memory, huh?" Elena asked next to him and smiled. "I can think of a few."

On that line of thought, Stefan remembered his first kiss with Elena. He pictured the moment in his thoughts, felt the ghost of her lips on his cheek, and remembered the feelings of elation at the contact.

"Expecto Patronum," He whispered, and a thin wispy substance rose from the tip of his wand. Stefan deflated, but Harry gave him a thumb up.

"Nice first try."

Elena smiled brightly at him, and she attempted her first Patronus, but she didn't get much more of a result than him.

They tried again and again, and soon a few others were managing to conjure their Patronii. Hermione's was an otter, which Ron's Jack Russell Terrier chased around the Room of Requirement. Ginny Weasley's horse galloped and Luna Lovegood's hare jumped.

"I got it," Lexi called, and Stefan and Elena turned their attention to the girl's physical Patronus. The wispy blue . . . porcupine?

"Well, you certainly keep your enemies on pins and needles," Stefan told her, and Lexi swatted him.

"That's not funny," She said, but her mouth twitched.

A large shape finally burst out of Neville's wand, and Lexi, Stefan, and Elena watched to see an elephant emerge, trumpeting.

"Elephants live long lives and have a very good memory," Stefan said, and his lips twitched. Neville moaned.

"My Patronus has a better memory than me," Neville said, "You know, I never did find my remembral with I lost it."

Elena conjured a small grizzly bear, which snuffled along the floor. She giggled as it nuzzled Lexi's porcupine, which made its quills stand on end.

Stefan closed his eyes and pictured his happiest memory that he had.

Someone gasped, and Stefan peeked open his eyes and saw a peregrine falcon burst from the tip of his wand.

"It's lovely," Elena said as the bird swooped around the room before coming back and disappearing.

There was a commotion at the front of the Room of Requirement and everyone swung their heads in time to see Umbridge blast open the door along with several smug Slytherins, including Malfoy and Lockwood.

"Oh no," Elena murmured, and Stefan pulled her into his arms.

"We're in trouble."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon saw Fudge and Percy Weasley collect Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish and Damon followed discreetly and heard, "Hogwarts – Dumbledore's – children – arrest – army –"

He rounded back and grabbed Sirius' arm.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at the younger man.

"Something's going on at the school," Damon whispered urgently. Sirius' eyebrows rose.

"What is it?

"Something about Dumbledore's Army – Stefan told me Harry was teaching anyone who wanted to learn how to defend themselves. Sounds like they got caught."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon,

Fudge and some people came to arrest Dumbledore, but he got away with Fawkes, his Phoenix. Umbridge is Headmistress.

Stefan

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan sat at his desk restlessly, finished with his OWLs. Neville sat in front of him, and put his quill down with a sigh of relief. Stefan leant forward, but the back doors burst open. Every student swung around to see what was going on.

The Weasley twins were riding brooms, flying around the room and setting off fireworks! Umbridge was screeching at them, chasing the two teens, but they led her on a merry chase. Stefan and the other students followed and watched as they caused all hell in the courtyard.

Next to him, Stefan saw Harry's happy expression melted off of his face and he started to stagger. He rushed to the other green eyed boy's side and grabbed his arm.

"Harry. Harry, are you okay?" Harry's hand went to cover his scar on his head, and his face twitched in pain. He blinked suddenly and focused on Stefan.

"Sirius," He muttered and fought his way back inside. Stefan followed him.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Stefan caught up to the other boy. "What's wrong with Sirius? What just happened?" He searched Harry's eyes with his own.

Harry seemed to come to a decision, and said, "Sirius is in trouble at the Ministry. Voldemort has him, and I have to get there."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay? It's hard to explain, but I really have to-"

"Hold on a second, okay? Let's make sure you saw what you think you saw first. There's a floo in Umbridge's office – I saw it in detention. We'll just go and floo call my brother and see if he knows where Sirius is."

The two fifteen year old boys sized each other up, until Harry said, "Alright, but let's hurry before it's too late." They ran through the halls and burst into Umbridge's office. The cats meowed plaintively, but they ignored them.

Stefan stuck his head in the fire and called Damon.

He saw his brother at his desk in the Auror's office, and the older Salvatore rushed to the fire.

"Stefan!" He hissed, "What are you doing? You're not allowed to floo call me at work, and I know for a fact that the only two working floos at Hogwarts are in Dumbledore's office, and the one you said was in Umbridge's."

"Damon, shut up! I have to hurry. Is Sirius there? Something happened to Harry and now he's convinced that Voldemort has Sirius."

"What? Of course, Sirius is fine-" The color drained out of Damon's face. "I haven't seen him for a few hours. Where does Harry think he is?"

"Hold on," Stefan said and pulled his head out of the fire. He turned to Harry. "Where is Sirius? Do you know where you think Voldemort has him?"

Harry didn't answer his question, "You mean your brother can't find him?" He paled.

"No, but he's going to look for him," Stefan said, "Look, Umbridge is going to be here very soon, so do you know where Sirius might be?"

"I'm going to look for him," Harry said instead.

"Wait! Someone can help you, just tell me so I can tell Damon where he needs to send people to look for him," Stefan begged.

"Department of Mysteries," Harry said finally. Before Stefan could shove his head back into the fire though, a shrill voice called out to them.

"What is going on here?"

Harry and Stefan swung around and saw Umbridge standing in the door of her office, Malfoy next to her smugly. Stefan debated their options before whispering quickly into Harry's ear, "I'm going to distract her – get out of here and get to the Ministry so Damon can help you save Sirius."

Harry nodded sharply.

"I asked you what was going on here." Umbridge demanded.

"Nothing, Professor," Stefan lied smoothly. He inclined his head to Harry, who started to move slowly to the door.

"Stay where you are, Mister Potter," She snapped.

"Professor!" Stefan yelled, "You know, there's something that I haven't told you."

"And what would that be?" Umbridge asked, eyes narrowed.

"Dumbledore has a secret weapon in the Forbidden Forest," Stefan said, walking closer. "I can take you to it, right now." Umbridge stepped farther into the room, debating.

"Mister Malfoy, watch Mister Potter while I'm gone. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy said, smirking.

Stefan led Umbridge out of the office and hoped that Harry could get passed Malfoy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon was freaking out. Just a little.

His Auror partner wasn't in the office with him, several minutes ago he'd had a strange floo call with his brother, and he had the worst feeling about the rest of his day.

"I should get Kingsley," Damon muttered, "I need to find him and get things straightened out."

He walked out of the Auror offices and nearly ran into several children.

"Damon!" A familiar voice said and Damon saw Harry, along with the two youngest Weasley's, a spacy blond girl, and Hermione Granger.

"I thought – but you – where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He distracted Umbridge for me, so I could get away and find you. Sirius is in the Department of Mysteries being tortured by Voldemort!" Harry said.

Damon cursed loudly and imaginatively. He deliberated for a few minutes, before sending Kingsley a message Patronus.

"The Order's coming," Damon said, and looking at Harry's surprised look at his mentioning the secret group, added, "Screw secrecy at this point. These are your friends, right? Weasley's already know, Hermione already knows, and Spacy Blond doesn't look like she'll tell anyone.

"So, this is completely irresponsible and I'm probably going to get fired, but let's go kick some Death Eater ass."

Damon was freaking, just a little, as he led the group of teenagers into the bowels of the Ministry. He just knew that he was going to get fired, and probably kicked out of the Order for taking a bunch of fourteen and fifteen year olds into battle.

Screw it, his best friend was being tortured by Voldemort and Umbridge was doing who knows what to his little brother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Stefan?" Neville asked as the fireworks were cleared away and the Weasley twins were gone, flown away on theirs brooms.

When no one had an answer, Neville's eyes searched the courtyard and saw him, Harry, Hermione, and Ron gone.

"Guys, I think we need to go look for him. I have a bad feeling about this," Neville said nervously. Elena picked up on his anxiety and nodded. Lexi came around his other side, and the three set off across the courtyard. Elena spotted Jeremy with some of his friends, Vicki and Anna. She narrowed her eyes when she saw them doing something suspicious, but made herself promise to check up on it later.

"Where would he be?" Neville asked.

"The castle's huge, we'll never be able to search the whole thing," Elena said, "Lexi, go check Gryffindor Tower, and we'll continue down here."

Lexi mock saluted and ran off, and so Elena and Neville checked the OWLs classrooms, and several empty corridors, but still found nothing.

"Could he be with any professors?" Elena asked, becoming worried.

"Umbridge disappeared, do you remember?" Neville said suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

They exchanged looks and started to sprint to Umbridge's office. They slowed down when they came across McGonagall who was striding in the same direction Neville and Elena were heading.

"What are you two doing down here?" McGonagall asked.

"Looking for Stefan," Neville said promptly.

"So am I," Their Professor said and they all headed towards Umbridge's office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding no initially in the Prophecy Room in the Department of Mysteries, they were abushed by a large group of Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix, including Sirius, turned up shortly thereafter to help.

Spell after spell peeled off of Damon's tongue as he dueled several Death Eaters in the room with a dais and a veil in it. A lithe witch came into Damon's view, and she was about to curse Sirius, "-"

"Stupefy!" Damon shouted, distracting the witch and saving Sirius' life. He went after the witch, but frowned as she matched his movements and spells as if in a dance.

She trilled laughter and ice formed around Damon's heart.

"Katherine?" He asked, freezing in place.

The witch pulled down her skull mask, unveiling her eyes and Damon knew it was her.

"Damon," She said, "It's nice to see you, dear."

"Why?" Damon asked, and was ashamed to hear his voice crack. Around them, the battle raged on.

"It's not personal Damon, though, you're always welcome to join me," Katherine stepped closer to Damon, "Actually, I'd prefer it. I love you."

Damon's mouth was dry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville, Elena, and McGonagall found a Stunned Malfoy in Umbridge's office on the floor.

Curiosity filling them, Neville and Elena exchanged confused looks. McGonagall sighed and woke the Slytherin boy up.

"Mister Malfoy, what in the world happened?"

"Potter Stunned me!"

"Why were you two in her office?" McGonagall asked.

"Salvatore and Potter were in here doing who knows what when Professor Umbridge and I walked by. Salvatore said Dumbledore had some secret weapon in the Forest, so he took her there, and I was supposed to keep an eye on Potter until she came back," Malfoy explained, sneering.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall said. "I'd better go check on Mister Salvatore and Professor Umbridge, then shouldn't I?" It was clearly a rhetorical question.

"Malfoy, go to your Common Room, please. Longbottom, Petrova – do come with me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon licked his lips. "You're telling me you love me on a battlefield? What is this, Katherine? Why did you join them? You knew that I was against that."

"Come on, Damon – " There was a shout and Damon spun around to see Sirius and Bellatrix dueling each other in front of that damn veil.

"Avada Kevarda!"

There was a flash of green.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall walked through the forest with two of her students, searching for another one, and a missing teacher. She would love to leave Umbridge out there by herself though. The three heard the distant sound of the centaur herd trampling things underfoot and then a closer noise. A twig snapped and McGonagall's wand snapped up of its own accord.

"Mister Salvatore?"

"Stefan?"

They saw a lit wand tip and then Stefan's form came into view. Though his clothes were ripped and dirty, and there was a smudge of blood across his forehead, the wizard seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Stefan!" Elena launched herself into Stefan's arms, and he wrapped her up in an embrace.

"This is very touching, Mister Salvatore," McGonagall said dryly, "but would you happen to know where Professor Umbridge went off to? To collect Professor Dumbledore's secret weapon, perhaps?"

Stefan flushed. "Um, she pissed off some centaurs . . . and they kind of carried her away."

Neville had to cover his mouth to keep from giggling. Elena let herself laugh a little, but then stole a look at McGonagall.

The Professor's lips twitched upwards.

"At least she will not be pissing off any more students or faculty members then."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon sprinted across the room as fast as his legs would take him. "Damn it, no!"

The green curse hit its mark and Sirius stumbled back, eyes widening in surprise. He fell backwards and was taken in by the veil, his body almost floating.

"No!" Harry screamed, and Remus Lupin held back with surprisingly strong arms. Bellatrix smirked and turned, running. Damon streaked after her, following her chants, "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Incarcerous! Crucio!" Damon screamed curse after curse towards Bellatrix Lestrange.

The last one hit her and she screeched.

He stopped, and she cackled, "You meant it. You meant that!"

Harry ran up and aimed his wand at Bellatrix.

"It's not worth it," Damon breathed, his eyes narrowed. He didn't get a damn if this was on his conscious, but he wasn't going to let Harry have it on his.

"You got her! He was my godfather!" Harry yelled angrily.

Bellatrix started to crow with glee, "He's here! He's here!"

Damon and Harry looked to see that Bellatrix was talking about Voldemort. The snake like man smiled at them.

"Alright, so, you need to run," Damon told Harry.

"I have to face him," Harry said.

"Right now?"

"Avada Kavarda!" Voldemort shouted, aiming at Damon. He ducked, and pulled Harry down with him.

"You shouldn't have come here, Tom," A familiar voice said.

Damon and Harry looked to see Dumbledore had arrived. Damon breathed a sigh of relief.

They were going to make it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer of 1996

You Know Who Back!

Battle at Ministry: Casualties at a Minimum!

Damon threw the paper down in disgust. He was at home, having taken the day off. Damon stood from the table, and steamed to himself. Sirius was dead; his best friend was dead. His girlfriend was a Death Eater. His brother was tortured by Umbridge with a blood quill and almost attacked by centaurs. Harry had to go back to live with his awful muggle family for the blood protection.

"Damn it," Damon said.

His brother was at home with their parents, something Damon and Sirius had talked about changing sometime soon. The boy didn't need to be around all that fighting, and certainly didn't need to be hit around when Giuseppe had too much to drink.

The Order was upset with him for taking several minors into a Death Eater fight, and Molly Weasley was taking particular offense because one of her children had been attacked by sentient brains in the Department of Mysteries. The other one had been injured. Harry had been injured too.

The only few positive things that had happened to Damon in the last few days was that Umbridge had been attacked and carried off by a herd of centaurs. Now she was in St. Mungos recovering, and wouldn't be back at Hogwarts next year. Damon had not been sacked, but demoted. All the Death Eaters that had been there had been captured, except Bellatrix, who had escaped with Voldemort.

Damon had also been assigned a new Auror partner – Nymphadora Tonks, who was a fellow Order member.

Sirius' home (now Harry's, who had inherited it from Sirius' will) was still Order Headquarters, though at this point, Damon was sure they'd like to not invite him back, probably. (But they would because Damon knew the location and was already filled in on a lot of secret information. His girlfriend was a Death Eater, after all, so why wouldn't he tell her?) Damon scoffed at the mere thought of Katherine.

He was furious with her, and felt betrayed.

A phoenix Patronus flew into Damon's apartment and landed on the table. It opened its mouth and Dumbledore's voice filtered out.

"Damon, there is an urgent matter that must be attended to at once. The Dark Mark was discovered floating over your parents' home a few moments ago; the Order is on its way to check the premises. You may meet them there."

Damon's heart stopped.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 Outtake: Damon and Umbridge's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

Damon Salvatore was very, very, very excited about his first day on the job. After going through all the psych evals, intense physical training, and conditioning, Damon was finally an official Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He was wearing his brand new Auror robes and was walking through security.

"Wand, please," A board security wizard said.

Damon handed the wizard his most prized possession, and watched as the other man weighed his wand.

"Here you go. Enjoy your day at the Ministry of Magic," The wizard handed Damon his wand back, along with a receipt. Damon thanked the man, and went on forward. He wandered towards the lifts and stood inside it with several other Ministry employees.

It stopped and Damon got off, but quickly realized that he was on the wrong floor. He walked around, trying to find the lifts again when he passed an open office door. He made his way towards it, intending to ask the official where he could find the Auror Offices. The name on the plaque was SENIOR UNSECREDTARY DOLORES UMBRIDGE.

Inside the office were two witches, one of them short, generally toad like, and wearing way too much pink to be considered normal. The other was younger and slim, with pretty brown hair. The younger witch was near tears as the (he assumed) Umbridge dressed her down.

"Your work is terrible, Ms. Fell, and I honestly have no idea what you think you're doing in the Ministry. You showed decent aptitude in Hogwarts and your recommendation letter from a professor there was quite impressive, and I thought you would prove to be a good worker –"

"Please, Undersecretary Umbridge, please, let me continue to work here. My father just died, and it's been really stressful at home taking care of my mother – she can't live by herself, see – "

"Hem, hem. Did I ask for your life story, Ms. Fell? Did I ask you for meaningless excuses?"

"No, but –"

"Hem, hem. Then I'd advise you to stop complaining and being ungrateful and pack your things –"

"Ungrateful?"

"You were given an opportunity that you wasted, and now you insist upon wasting my very valuable time, Ms. Fell. It is not wise for you to argue with me in this junction, as you do wish to find work somewhere else, don't you, Ms. Fell?"

"Yes, I do, but if you would just understand that my circumstances at the time caused me a little stress, but I deny the accusation that my personal life was affecting my professional one!"

"Stop!" Damon found that Umbridge's voice was very shrill. "Stop making flimsy and petty excuses and leave this office right now, before I make it so you never have another job to go again."

"That's wrong," Damon blurted, "You can't just ruin a woman's chances in the work force because you're unhappy with her work. I mean, she said her father died, and she had to take care of her sick mom."

"Who are you?" Umbridge trilled, "And what are you doing in my office?"

"Initially, I was just here to ask for directions," Damon drawled, "But then I heard you yelling at this poor witch. Thought I should intervene before you ruined her career."

"Who are you?" Umbridge demanded again, her eyes narrowed. Ms. Fell was looking at Damon with a mix of pity and surprise.

"Damon Salvatore. I'm a new Auror."

"Well, it is not reassuring that they are hiring ineffectual wizards that cannot find their way to their own offices, and instead ending up on a completely different floor," Umbridge was calming down now, but her the pleasant look that sat upon her face was scary. "I shall just have to tell Auror Robards that one of his men ought to be fired for incompetency."

Damon spluttered and Ms. Fell took Umbridge's interference with him to make her escape. "Thanks for the distraction, pal. Hope you enjoyed your brief stint at the Ministry while it lasted, because you're about to be sacked."

Damon gaped at the woman as she made her hasty escape and then turned his attention back to Umbridge. "I'm just going to . . . go." He sprinted down the hall in the direction Ms. Fell had went and heard Umbridge screech through the corridors at him.

He found the lift, and jumped into it, startling the other employees.

"Where's the Auror floor?" Damon asked breathlessly.

"The next one down," One man said, eyeing Damon with distaste.

"Thanks." When the lift opened again, Damon ran off of it and through the corridors until he found the Auror offices.

One of the men there eyed him, and said with mirth in his voice, "You must be Damon Salvatore. You know, you've got Umbridge in a tizzy upstairs?"

"Yes Sir," Damon said, "But to fair, she was freaking out on this employee, and I accidentally opened my mouth to defend her. Anyone would have done it, the witch was hot."

The man laughed. "You're not in trouble. Yet. Go to the desk of there – meet your Auror partner and we'll discuss how you're going to avoid running in Umbridge again and how to not get sacked."

Damon breathed a sigh of relief and went to the desk he'd been directed to and stared when he saw his partner.

"Sirius Black," The man said, "And I believe I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"No problem," Damon said, sticking out his hand. "I did it because I was bored." He winced when he realized how that sounded.

But Sirius Black just laughed. "I've done a lot of things because I was bored, but acquitting a man has not been one of them. I think we'll get along fine, Damon Salvatore."

Damon smirked.


End file.
